ryanandradefandomcom-20200213-history
95 (Number)
95 (ninety-five) is the natural number following 94 and preceding 96. In mathematics 95 is: * the thirtieth distinct semiprime and the fifth of the form (5.q). * the third composite number in the 6-aliquot tree. The aliquot sum of 95 is 25 within the aliquot sequence (95,25,6). * the last member in the third triplet of distinct semiprimes 93, 94 and 95. * an 11-gonal number.1 * a Thabit number. At ninety-five, the Mertens function sets a new high of 2, after being below 0 for most of the numbers from 3 to 92. This record stands until 218. In astronomy * The Messier object M95, a magnitude 11.0 spiral galaxy in the constellation Leo * The New General Catalogue object NGC 95, a magnitude 12.6 peculiar spiral galaxy in the constellation Pisces * The Saros number of the solar eclipse series which began on 47 July and ended on 1309 August, with a duration of 1262.1 years and 71 solar eclipses. Further, the Saros number of the lunar eclipse series which began on 331 April and ended on 1611 May, with a duration of 1280.1 years and 72 lunar eclipses. In other fields Ninety-five is also: * The atomic number of americium, an actinide. * The number of theses in Martin Luther's 95 Theses. * "95 Poems" by E.E. Cummings (1958) * The book The Prince, Utopia, Ninety-Five Thesis by Sir Thomas More * The designation of American ** Interstate 95, a freeway that runs from Florida to Maine. ** U.S. Highway 95, a freeway that runs through the western part of the United States. * Bay Ridge–95th Street subway station, Brooklyn, on the R Train * York Mills 95E, a bus route number from the Toronto Transit Commission * 95th Street is a major east-west thoroughfare on Chicago's South Side, designated as 9500 South in the address system * Part of the name of: ** Windows 95, a version of the Microsoft Windows graphical interface. Also a fictional operating system, Hamilton 95 * CommSuite 95 was a communications software suite of products launched by Delrina in 1995, created for use with Windows 95 * Dogme 95, a movement in filmmaking developed in 1995 * The model number of the automobile Saab 95 introduced in 1959, and Saab 9-5 introduced 1997 * The racing number for Lightning McQueen (voiced by Owen Wilson), the main character in Disney-Pixar's film Cars (2006), is 95. This was used as his racing number because 1995 was the year that Toy Story''was released but however, his number was actually going to be 57, a reference to the year Pixar's CEO John Lasseter was born. * In ''Toy Story 3 (2010), Woody is seen driving a steam locomotive at the beginning of the film. The steam locomotive's number is 95 in reference to Lightning McQueen's racing number and (again) the year thefirst Toy Story was released. * OC Transpo Route 95, A Transitway bus route in Ottawa, Ontario * Part of the designation of: ** Z-95 Headhunter, a fictitious starfighter from the Star Wars Expanded Universe. ** Tupolev Tu-95 (NATO reporting name Bear), a strategic bomber and missile carrier from the times of the Soviet Union * The number of the French department Val-d'Oise * In statistics, a 95% confidence interval is considered satisfactory for most purposes. * The movie 95 Miles to Go (2004) starring Ray Romano * The movie 95 Worlds and Counting (2000) starring John Lithgow * 95 South was a Miami bass duo * 95th Air Base Wing * The 95th Infantry Division was a unit of the U.S. Army in World War II * The Nextel i95cl cell phone * The Nokia N95 Smartphone * Bahá'ís use prayer beads to repeat the prayer Allah-u-Abha (God is most glorious) 95 times. * STS-95 Space Shuttle Discovery mission launched October 28, 1998. It was the historic second space flight for Senator John Glenn. * ANSI/ISA-95, or ISA-95, is an international standard for developing an automated interface between enterprise and control systems * President's signal in Phillips Code. A telegraph "wire signal" used to indicate top priority. * +95 is the ITU country code for the Union of Myanmar. In sports * NBA record for Most Assists in a 7-game playoff series, 95, Los Angeles Lakers Magic Johnson, 1984 * NBA record for Most Free Throw Attempts in a 6-game playoff series, 95, Los Angeles Lakers Jerry West, 196 Category:Viral numbers Category:Viral codes Category:Viral websites Category:Famous Memes Category:Famous website Category:Famous company